Al Rauf Najeem
| birthday = | status = | residence = | alias = | bounty = 320,000,000Burning Chains: After spending a number of days on Bedina collecting intelligence pertaining to the Xros Pirates, Fukuoka Soren is able to recognize Al Rauf Najeem as a pirate with a bounty of 320,000,000. He also identifies the latter by his designation of "Omega". | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Desert Prince" Al Rauf Najeem is a member of the Xros Pirates with the designation "Omega" (Ωω). Among his most closest associates, Najeem is more commonly identified by the alias of "Honey Boo Boo".Burning Chains: In speaking to Najeem over Den Den Mushi, Barney Kettle refers to him as "Honey Boo Boo". Appearance Najeem is a tall man with tan skin and orange hair that flows down his backside with bangs framing both sides of his face. He has glinted light blue eyes and a scar running through his left eye. He has the Greek letter Omega tattooed on his upper-back. During the Battle for Bedina, Najeem was seen sporting a red jacket which he kept unzipped to show off his bare torso, as well as a pair of yellow trousers that stuck skin tight to his frame and that were folded above his ankles. He normally keeps his sword sheathed and balances it against his shoulder in some way or the other. Personality Najeem is an especially self centered man, kicking out hundreds of people from a movie theater so as to have the pleasure of being the first to see it on the day of its much anticipated premier.Burning Chains: Najeem walks through the doors of the Bedina theater, telling the hundreds inside to depart for his own comfort. He remained inside the theater by his lonesome long after the credits of the film had concluded, electing to take a lengthy nap even in spite of the fact that there was a large crowd waiting outside of the theater doors anxious to watch it for themselves.Burning Chains: Much to Fukuoka Soren's dismay, Najeem decides to take a nap in the theater after watching the new movie by himself. He feels as though he is permitted to cut much of anyone when it comes to standing in line, evident when he helped himself to the food of a child who had been waiting for his meal in front of an open kitchen.Burning Chains: Najeem cuts in front of a child who had been waiting in line for food for quite some time. When it comes to his responsibilities as a pirate of high authority within the Xros Pirates, Najeem appears to be somewhat dismissive, shrugging off a potential call to duty in favor of enjoying a film.Burning Chains: Najeem rejects Barney Kettle's call, stating he was busy watching a movie. He is a vicious man in every facet of the word, killing a by biting its throat to ensure that he wouldn't be interrupted further by the ringing of another call while watching a film.Burning Chains: Najeem kills a Den Den Mushi by biting its throat. He brutally "fed" a child a sandwich by throwing it on the ground and then repeatedly smashing his face against it after the boy had accused Najeem of stealing the food he had paid for himself.Burning Chains: Najeem "feeds" a sandwich to a boy by throwing it on the ground and smashing his face against the ground again and again. As of late, Najeem has come to loathe those whom look down upon the Xros Pirates, particularly due to the rumors concerning a alliance being made in order to defeat them. He especially hates being looked down upon and underestimated, as he firmly stated during his beating of Fukuoka Soren.Under the Estimate: Najeem rants about how the world is underestimating the Xros Pirates as he repeatedly kicks and stomps Soren. Abilities and Powers As one of the Xros Pirates' heavyweights, Najeem possesses a large degree of authority within the . His bounty of 320,000,000 proves that the views him as a serious threat. Among the entirety of the Xros Pirates, it is said that Najeem is the very best at conquering islands, amounting an impressive streak of conquering them without fail attributing to his epithet.Battle for Bedina: Due to the nature of his Devil Fruit, Najeem is stated to be the best at conquering islands among the entirety of the Xros Pirates. For this reason, he earned the title "Desert Prince". Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Haki History Battle for Bedina A month prior to the Titan Pirates' arrival onto Bedina, Najeem fought and defeated Daryal, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates and several of his allies from the that had come to Bedina seeking refuge from Frederick Barbarossa. Daryal and his comrades were thrown into the Bedina Dungeon, and from that point on Najeem made frequent visits to torture them personally.Under the Estimate: In speaking to Fukuoka Soren, Daryal reveals that it was Najeem who had defeated and brought him here. On the opening of Nectar Ellis' new film, Najeem walked through the doors of the Bedina theater and commanded that everyone present leave so that he could enjoy watching it by himself. Unbeknownst to him, as he watched the movie, Fukuoka Soren was spying on him through the vents. He received a call from Barney Kettle during the film's interval, yet hung up on his comrade abruptly stating that he didn't want to be bothered at the current moment. To ensure that no one else would be able to call him, he bit his Den Den Mushi by its throat, killing it. Najeem stayed inside of the theater long past the film's credits, deciding to take a nap, even in spite of the hundreds of people who were waiting to watch the film after him. He slept for a solid ten hours before waking up, at which point he took to the streets to find something to eat. Seeing a long line waiting in front of an open kitchen, Najeem cut in front of a small child and took his sandwich. After the boy had thrown a tantrum over his stolen sandwich, an agitated Najeem dropped the sandwich to the ground and repeatedly smashed his face against it, telling him to "eat." Major Battles *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Daryal and *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Worden Luhr *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Baghatur Atraxias *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Regin *Al Rauf Najeem vs. Regin and Draco D. Damon References Category:Xros Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Bedina Characters